onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ricizubi/Test Run for the Rule System on the Wikia War
The battle takes place in turns, each turn will be rate by the members of a NEUTRAL CREW, the ratings of the crews which the two participants belong to will not be taken into consideration at the final decision. The rating are from 1 to 10 with decimals accepted example: ''This turn was awesome 9,95/10!'' '''So I shall explain whats happening: There is a given scenario The attacks used are imaginary, from the OP world or anything like that, we are in the One Piece world so magic can't be used, I used in this test run Fishman Karate perfected after 30 years of training in combination with haki, Oski, uses Rokushiki improved by him to fight, Swords, fists, rocks whatever, even fighting with fishes is possible The Rating are, when the battle begins(the first test was destroyed), written as a reply, A turn is not a reply so try not to do such a mistake, this way the battle will have a constant flow and also because if every turn would be a reply, then there would be 19 long replies to a single comment, that would be very annoying to read and rate. The ratings are now at this blog to be done in a single comment and after at least 3 raters finished rating, the rating will be brought onto the blog itself to be preserved, making it easier to calculate the final results. Normal opinions and cheers from the crew are allowed, but they should not INTERFERE WITH THE FIGHT AT ALL! Interfering would be completely ignored! In this test run there are 20 turns, each player takes a turn to attack. In one turn he can create a small dialogue between him and his adversary, but not one to embaress them or make them seem weak. Attacks should be awaiting usually for the enemies turn or they can bring the enemy to a common point making the fight look epic and awesome, you can also add funny commentaries by your adversaries in your turn. You can use your adversaries attacks, but only once per turn, making your turn's flow better. Turns can be edited, but not after your adversary already commented and started the next turn! STUBBRONESS IS NOT ALLOWED! YOU CAN'T KILL YOUR ENEMY!!! YOU CAN'T RIP OFF HIS LEG OR LIMB! IF YOU ACT LIKE THAT YOUR RATING COULD GO LOW AND YOU COULD EVEN GET DISQUALIFIED! Attacks must have some resoning behind them, they must seem a little realistic, but they should also come with measure and calmness, doing a huge attack won't bring you victory, if you start huge then that won't help you very much, you're not superman, you're not Son Goku, you're not God! Remember that, have some limitations and grow the power of your attacks step by step This is an example of the rule system I created in order to do a battle, please enjoy: *In a giant roman like coleoseum Osky White and Richard strong fist stare at each other silently. Turn 1:Oski:Richard Just cause your the first mate i think im going to go easy on you?If you thought yes then youre dead wrong!!!ROKOUGAN Oski puts both his fists over each other and fires a shack wave towards Richard* Turn 2: Richard uses Kenbunshoku haki to notice the attack before it even is used and dodges it with ease then he runs at Oski. Richard: Sorry cap'n but I won't go easy as well(smirks) Richard uses his 100.000 phoenix fist, jumping in the air he creates friction witht he air, and with all the moisture take away from the atmosphere with his Fishman Karate, the friction turns into flames which grow about 30 m large and form in the shape of a phoenix heading straight at Oski. Turn 3: Oski*grins*good move but not good enough RANKYAKU HOKKYOKUKEN(storm leg arctic) kicks the air and sends a giant rankyaku that goes trought rici and blows the fire away while not leaving any cut Oski: and now GOSHIGAN(5 fingergun) *runs towards richard while doing a shigan wiht the five fingers joined* Turn 4: Richard grabs Oski's hand and pushing it down while jumping over him, stepping on him and jumping in the air he rotates and unites his fists and then he's heading at Oski Richard: 200.000 fist of the Raging Bull!! (those two fists are heading straight towards Oski's head with an amazing force enough to shatter his skull Turn 5: Oski:Bull uh? great idea *lowers head and upper body and richard goes over him but before competely passing over him oski stands up rapidly launching richard in the air* Oski: you're wide open Shigan Surasshu(finger gun slashing) *oski starts spining arms at insane speeds and when richard starts flying he launches 2 shigans towards him creating 2 spear like air slashes way stronger than regular ones* Turn 6: Richard makes a serious face, he notices the danger with his Kenbunshoku haki and then he uses 100.000 fist of the Morning turtle! *He barely dodges one of the shigans and gets hit by the other one while hitting Oski with a haki embedded fist right in face, sending him down. Richard then falls on the earth and lands on his feet standing in front of Oski Turn 7: Oski*panting* your fist is as strong as when we first met do you still remeber it? Richard*grining*: yes Oski: then let's make sure we will remember this fight also! GRAAAAH!!! *oski uses soru to reach richard and does a kick that works like a reverse guilhotine and launches a rankyaku towards richard neck* Turn 8: Richard dodges the kick somehow and with amazing speed he goes to the lake nearby(which was 100 m away) Richard: 100.000 fist of the Water Dragon! He hits the water with his fist and controling it, he shapes it like a dragon with strong fangs and it is heading straight towards Oski Turn 9: *oski runs towards the dragon and takes the hit* Richard:the battle is over i hit you with my attack you're finished surely Oski:not quite yet! *oski emerges from the dragon and uses a regular shigan on richard elbow* Richard: how did you survive? oski: tekai! Turn 10: Richard: Then I guess I'll have to bring you down Richard jumps in the air: 100.000 fist of the Shining Solace! He aligns himself with the sun by using kenbunshoku haki and Oski is blinded by the attack which is heading straigh towards him with haki embedded. Turn 11: Oski:damn you and your tricks!!! wait i know SORU NEJIRE(shave twisting) *oski uses soru in the same position just so he can spin around fast enough to grab Richard hand and redirect him towards a wall; his plan works perfectly and richard makes a giant hole in the coleuseum* Oski: eat sidewalk GEPPOU HYOZAN TOZAN(moonwalk mountain climbing) *oski rushes towards the standing up rici out of the coluseum and launches a geppou right on richard facing slaming it in the side walk with great force* Richard: not yet *richard grabs oski leg before oski can distance himslef and slams his head also in the side walk* Richard:do you like the flavour i personally fell its a bit rocky Oski:yes it needs salt to it Turn 12: Richard: Well then I guess I should give you some saltwater too... 200.000 fist of the http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scylla! [1]Two-headed Scylla Richard hits the water with immense force making half of the lake shoot out in the air and he hits the water again shaping it like the mythological creature called scylla, it comes towards Oski with immense speed and sharp teeth enough to cut through even iron of the be best strenght. turn 13: Oski: damn i'll have to use my best attack Rokougan Hokkyoku no tōboe(6 king gun arctic howl) *oski crosses his arms and rapidly opens them creating a extremely wide rokougan that clashes with richard tecnique and both tecnique fire back to the repective user pushing them a few feet and creating a huge smoke cloud* Oski: with my next attack i will show you the result of my haki training be prepred to be knocked out in a way you never knew possible Turn 14: Richard: I will be prepared, but I will show you that after training in haki for 10 years you get better results... Richard starts to walk towards Oski as Oski prepares his guard... Richard: I don't think that you can protect yourself from these fists, 2 hundred ...thousand ...Fist of the Morning ...SHARK! Richard dissapears at lightning speed and then he stands behind Oski with both fists lifted, Oski notices, but it's too late...the two fists with haki in them, look like a huge maxilar of a shark starting to enclose onto Oski's face with a huge amount of force, double that of the morning turtle Richard: Your end will come... turn 15: oski*thinking to himself*: i guess ill have to use the fruit of my training now*back to normal*KAMI-E *evades part of the attack but takes hit in his left arm and it became almost destroyed but its unusable for regular uses* Oski:now taste this *oski stares at richard and sends a wave of hoashoku haki that crreates ciclone speed winds blowing him trees cars and some tiles of the side walk flying ;after the wind stoped in the distance a huge pile of debris can be seen about 3.5 meters tall and richard is under it all still concious* Oski:so how do you like my training since i couldnt faint the enemy i trained so i could blow them away hard. that's what she said Turn 16: Richard uses haoshoku haki as well and the debries erupt and he starts walking out of them as they fall down. Richard: You don't know what haoshoku haki is, I shall show you its true power Richard hits the ground with immense force making the earth to rupture, and earthquakes shatter the arena, out of the nearby sea, a huge creature comes out, 3 times as big as a sea king. Oski: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!? Richard: It is(with a dead serious face) a sea demon....a creature that awakens only after 500 years of slumber, there aren't many in this world, but they sleep at the oceans floor, they're so big that you don't even realize they're there. Richard uses his haoshoku haki at an immense level while staring straight into the eyes of the sea demon, which starts looking at Oski and launches a huge fist at him(the sea demon has a certain humanoid shape so you can imagine him easier) Richard:Only 5 minutes till the tsunami... turn 17: oski*thinking*:Well Richard summoned a sea demon, i have a broken arm i'll have to use that fruit *oski grabs a some strange loking berries from his pocket and eats it Oski:LIFE RETURN POLAR PAWS *oski skin becames pale and white fur grows in his arms; oski becomes a lot more muscular; also activates tekai on his broken arm and on the fur of the other arm* Oski:with this i have 5 minutes of superhuman strenght rivaling that of the likes of whitebeard *oski clashes with his broken arm with the sea demon fist and the sea demon fist starts to get freezed extremely fast cause of the water over the sea devil* Oski*thinking*: i got to ask moon to cut this arm off its completely broken cause of this clash now got to find a robotic one and thank rici for this Turn 18: The Sea demon launches his second huge fist at Oski and Oski blocks that one as well with his foot. Richard: You're completely open! Richard appears in front of Oski Richard:100.000 fist of the Wandering Sea King!(my arm grows huge muscles and become big and are heading towards Oski with the same force as that of a Sea King) turn 19: oski:lets end this with style *big grin* *takes the hit and before sucumbing prepares headbuts richard with all his force while launching a geppou with all his remaining strenght while at the same time activating tekai on the upper body* oski:well im pretty sure it's my lost but ill take you out also *oski headbuts richard and uses the gepou to project im at sound breaking speed towards the sea devil and hit his "stomach" oski:moon take care of us both*almost sucumbing* Turn 20: Richard: I am not done yet, the tsunami has finally come(with a big grin) Richard jumps away from the Sea Demon on to the remains of the upper part of the arena seats and Oski stands on the other side Oski: Seems like after this its done*looks at the huge tsunami 500 m tall* Richard: That is what happens when a Sea Demon awakens(the tsunami gets really close and Oski and Richard jump towards each other at the middle of the arena, the sea demon launches his fist as well towards the two and the tsunami almost hits) Richard jumps on the Sea demons fist as well as Oski and the both hit each other on the fist of the Demon. The tsunami is at 2 m away and Richard using his other hand grabs the whole wave Richard: 1.000.000 fist of the Great Wave The tsunami hits along with Richards hand, Oski's body as Richard is lifted up from the remains of the wave by the Sea Demon Richard: My entire body hurts, yours as well, but I know you're alive I know it Oski shouts from somewhere: BECAUSE I AM! Oski is a character created by MJ(Marcus Junior) The rating will be written here and the final results will be calculated by someone to be trusted: PS: A War council should be made in order to decide the use of DFs and decide the scenrious if these Rules will be accepted. Please leave your opinnion on these rules Category:Blog posts